wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Anseres
Anseres is a young AviWing warrior. He belongs to RimeTheIcewing. Appearance Anseres's feathers bear a resemblance to a Canadian Goose's. He is slender, with big wings. He has a small ruffle of feathers on his upper haunch resembling smaller wings. Anseres is rather tall and very fast. He, like all Aviwings, has pure black eyes. His feathers aren't the brightest, but get rather shiny during summer. In combat, he uses a variety of small daggers, much more like an assassin than a warrior, but this is to keep himself light and mobile in combat. Like all Aviwings, his bones are hollow, so he doesn't wear much armor out of the risk of bone damage. Personality Anseres is regularly decently kind, if a bit excitable. He is serious most of the time, but enjoys cracking a joke with his friends every so often. However, he is known to be a bit of a liar, telling tall tales. He is quite flirty and likes to joke and flirt around with random female Aviwings, leading to some facetalons and a lot of failed courtships, but he doesn't give up. He's pretty stubborn and determined, with a never-give-up attitude in fights, fighting tooth and nail if disarmed and injured. He prefers quick and chaotic swipes and jabs, his fighting style as unpredictable as his personality at times. Anseres' favorite activities include diving for fish, wrestling with other AviWings and listening to Song songs, his favourite of those usually being loud and aggressive. He heavily dislikes being asked to sit in one place for very long, hence why he can usually be found flying around wherever he's guarding/invading unless ordered to stay. History Anseres was born to very caring, if overbearing parents, and spent his formative years around his multitude of siblings. Of them, he was by far the most aggressive, and loved to play-fight and tumble around, despite what his parents warned. Still, Anseres was never really one to play by the rules, and hence did he seek to further hone his prowess and skill. He found it in Damavius, an elderly AviWing warrior whom had faithfully guarded the roosts of his village for decades. There, he learned of both the strengths of the AviWings, their agility and venom, but also their weaknesses, such as their hollow bones and burnable feathers. Hence did Anseres grow into a fine young warrior, and upon Damavius' death to natural causes, did he take his position as warrior of the AviWing Kingdom. There was no tragedy or vengeance to be found in such a peaceful and natural death, yet still did Anseres take it hard, not even finding much time to appreciate the newfound freedom of being a fully-fledged guard. It took months for Anseres to accept the inevitability of death, and hence did he strive to live his life to the fullest and protect the weak, in honour of the warrior whom taught him. Ansere's Blaze.png|Anseres' Blaze 1 goose.jpg|You won't believe how many of these guys I see at the pond near my school. goose.avi.full.jpg|Anseres Category:Males Category:AviWings Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)